


¿A quiénes responden los libres del mundo?

by JulyBeS



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: 1976, Amor - Freeform, Argentina, Chile - Freeform, Constitución, Dictadura, Guerra, Guerra de Malvinas, Himno, Historia, Latin Hetalia, M/M, Manuel Rodriguez, Martín Hernández, Recuerdos, amistad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulyBeS/pseuds/JulyBeS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Argentina, leve ArgxChi – Durante los primeros días de otoño, Martín sufre el golpe de la memoria. Ese en el que se recuerdan años de represión, censura y vergüenza. A los ojos de Martín, el pasado y el presente se mezclan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿A quiénes responden los libres del mundo?

**Author's Note:**

> Este one-shot fue originalmente publicado en mi cuenta de fanfiction.net: [ JulyBes](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/3509607/JulyBeS) y fue beteado por mi mamá gallina [ kastiyana](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/916020/kastiyana)
> 
> Advertencia: Puteadas. De ambos lados de la cordillera. Jerga chilena y argenta (sí, debo advertirles de eso). De todas formas, las especificaciones y aclaraciones están al final del fic. 
> 
> Los personajes Argentina/Martín y Chile/Manuel pertenecen al fandom.

El 24 de marzo, Día de la Memoria (1), es algo distinto para cada argentino. Para los que vivieron la dictadura de forma activa, se podría componer una marcha fúnebre con la amargura latente. Para los que la vivieron pero no les afectó de manera directa, sienten pena y tal vez un poco de empatía por los que sí sufrieron. Los que la vivieron pero eran muy chicos para recordarla, se sienten afortunados. Y para las nuevas generaciones, es un feriado.

Martín, la representación humana de Argentina, era diferente. Él, en cambio, sufría exactamente lo que dice el nombre: la memoria, y todo lo que ésta lleva arrastrando por los talones.

Martín comenzó a sentir el golpe desde el inicio del otoño. Una huella de malos augurios, como esos que se sentían hace 36 años. Hasta que llegó el 24.

Lo primero que hizo fue despertar en la mañana y tratar de pretender por dos minutos que no estaba sufriendo, que cuando abrió el diario no estaba viendo la fecha 1976 donde en realidad decía 2012, que cuando se miró al espejo este no reflejaba a él mismo usando el viejo uniforme militar (el que destruyó cuando tuvo oportunidad).

Pero le dolía. Le daba bronca. Le asqueaba ver su cara, de la que tanto se vanagloriaba el resto de los días del año. Con cada paso que daba, escuchaba los disparos, los gritos. Se sentía como si estuviera desnudo, rodeado por carteles negros con la palabra "censurado" en letras blancas.

Pensó que se estaba volviendo loco cuando empezó a murmurar "lo siento tanto" "no pensé que las cosas iban a terminar así" "Videla te mereces el infierno mismo, enfermo" "no, no se junten en grupos grandes en el bar, van a pensar que están planeando algo" "hay que planear algo" "¡Argentina, por primera vez campeón del mundo, Mundial '78!" "el Mundial '78, otro fraude". (2)

"Argentina tiene una historia corta, triste, y llena de fantasmas" había escuchado una vez a una madre diciéndole eso a su hijo en la plaza, cuando él le preguntaba qué había sucedido hace 36 años. No podía tener más razón esa señora. Él sabía que no era nada comparado con sus ejemplos europeos, que es una nación niña, joven, que tiene que cometer sus errores. Claro, siempre hay que escuchar a los mayores, pero él siempre va a recordar cuando le preguntaba a España "¿Estos… recuerdos, tan vívidos… Son raros. Nadie que conozco los rememora tan bien, ni le importan tanto. ¿Qué son?" y Antonio se quedaba callado, porque no sabía cómo explicarle que la historia se escribía con una pluma de metal caliente sobre su piel.

Sobre la piel, en los músculos, en los nervios. Llegó el 25 y comenzaba a aparecer otro síntoma: un dolor en la pierna. Al principio, parecía un pequeño calambre en el gemelo. Luego, un tirón. Al final del día se sentía como un desgarro.

Esa noche durmió entre sombras y represiones, despertándose a cada rato. Miles y miles de caras, jóvenes y viejas, blancas y morenas, vivas y muertas desfilaban frente a sus ojos. Escuchaba voces, gritos, peticiones de libertad y de madres pidiendo a sus hijos. Madres que luego se convertirían en abuelas y que seguirían marchando en círculos. (3)

Y cuando volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada no sabía que era peor: si el fantasma de la dictadura pasada o el dolor presente en su pierna por la ausencia de Malvinas.

"Se acerca abril. Y con el comienzo de abril se acercan los caídos en las… Falklands…" fue lo último que pensó Martín antes de volver a dormirse y tener un sueño en el que trabajaba para un diario clandestino junto con un intelectual de anteojos, y este le narraba mil y un atrocidades que habían sucedido en un país que no existe. (4)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasan los días en los que Martín se vuelve el reflejo de la decadencia de… ya no recuerda de hace cuantos años, porque la decadencia no comenzó en el '76. No, esa nació mucho antes. Tal vez él fue un mal parido, el bastardo del cono sur. Recuerda lo bien que se sentía cuando nació en esa casita en la provincia de Tucumán (5), en un mundo que ya estaba girando desde hace rato. Pero en ese momento no le importó, porque se sentía pleno con sí mismo. Se sentía alto, fuerte, y libre.

Su aliento y su ropa tienen olor a bebidas alcohólicas baratas. Ojeras negras que lo hacen parecer un viejo de bar. Su pent-house en la Avenida Las Heras estaba más desordenado que de costumbre, con comida que iba pudriéndose en la mesa, un festín para las moscas. Y hacía unas horas había tenido una conversación muy agradable con una cucaracha voladora.

–Basta Martín –se decía en los pocos momentos de lucidez que tenía por las noches antes de dormirse a los pies de la cama– ya pasó, ¿Me entendés? Ya pasó… Ya… Ya nadie te culpa… solo… dormí…

No sabe cómo, llegó el primero de abril. "Si quieren venir que vengan, que les daremos batalla… Mirá si eras pelotudo Galtieri, ¿Eh?" (6)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El dolor en la pierna era insoportable, pero más lo era el odio y la vergüenza que expresaba su reflejo en el espejo. Quería terminar con todo, pegarle a alguien y llorar hasta quedarse sin agua ni sales en el cuerpo.

Cojeando, fue hasta su escritorio-salón de ocio y golpeando como un bruto usando su dedo índice fue marcando el código que abría la caja fuerte donde se encontraba su copia exacta de la Constitución Nacional. La arrojó al suelo y con el encendedor que tenía en su bolsillo la prendió fuego.

Martín se sentó en el piso para contemplar el espectáculo, con una sonrisa macabra, rayando en psicópata, arruinándole los rasgos. Se tomaba el tiempo de aspirar el humo de su Estado quemándose. Olía a sangre, tortura, miedo, censura y decadencia. O al menos eso le parecía a Martín.

La poca cordura que tenía restante le decía que tenía que apagar el fuego antes de que se incendie todo el departamento, así que se resignó a ir a buscar el extinguidor y evitar otro mal. Al final solo quedó un pedazo de material inservible cubierto de cenizas.

Después de un minuto de silencio por la muerte de la Constitución, volvió la furia. Salió corriendo hacia el balcón y arrancó la bandera que tenía colgada en una esquina del barandal. Esa bandera con la que se envolvía los hombros como si fuera una frazada, esa que veía todos los días en el cielo y le sacaba una sonrisa. Esos colores con los que él se pintaba la cara y el corazón cuando jugaba la selección.

La sostuvo y la rompió con sus propias manos. Luego meó en los restos, mientras cantaba el himno nacional cambiándole la letra:

–Y los forros del mundo responden, _tururum_ , al gran pueblo argentino salud. Y los… tristes… del mundo responden, _tururum_ , ¡Al gran pueblo argentino salud! Y la vergüenza del mundo responde, _tururum_ , ¡Al gran Martín argentino, saluuuuud!

–No, no, no, Martín, el verso es "y los libres del mundo responden" –interrumpió Manuel, o como se lo conoce en el resto del mundo, Chile. Se suponía que él y el argentino tenían una reunión el 31, pero éste ya sabía lo que Martín iba a estar pasando. Él también sufría cuando comenzaba el mes de septiembre. Cada año, recordaba esos trece. Por eso él y Martín tenían un pacto silencioso de ir a cuidar del otro en estas penas. Así que cuando no escuchó noticias del rubio en todo el día, ni siquiera un mensaje, supo que era tiempo de intervenir. Por suerte Martín es muy básico y siempre guarda una llave de emergencia en el soporte de una lámpara del pasillo de su piso.

–¡Manu! Qué bueno que estés acá. Necesito que me contestes una pregunta –dijo Martín mientras se subía los pantalones y volvía al living, acercándose al representante humano de Chile hasta quedar a escasos centímetros– Los libres del mundo, dijiste. ¿A quiénes responden los libres del mundo? Decime, por favor. Necesito saber.

–Es tu himno, hueón, ya sabis la respuesta.

–…A mí nunca me respondieron los libres. A ninguna de mis preguntas. A mí siempre me respondieron los enfermos, los corruptos, los que me venderían a mí y a todo lo que tengo por un poco de guita.

–Lo dice el hueón que acaba de mear en los trozos de su bandera –no importa cuanta empatía pueda sentir Manuel, él siempre va a ser ácido con el argento.

–¡Ellos lo hicieron antes! ¡Ellos…! Yo… ¡Mi pierna, la puta madre! ¡Aaaah! –Dicho esto se fue, casi arrastrando su pierna hasta el sillón más cercano y se desplomó.

–Claro… El dolor de tu pierna… Se acerca el dos de abril.

–¿Cómo podés olvidarlo? Vos participaste.

–¿De verdad queris hablar de eso ahora? Ya lo discutimos, ya sabis cuál era mi posición.

–¡Sí! –gritó Martín de repente, levantándose del sillón, hecho una furia. Miró a Manuel como si fuera la criatura más repugnante en la faz del universo– Tu posición era destruirme. Querías sacarme territorios. Yo lo recuerdo… Vos y… Y Pinochet, los dos ahí, juntitos, planeando mi caída… Y por eso estás acá ahora. ¡Salí de mi casa, hijo de puta! –le gritó mientras cojeaba para alcanzarlo. (7)

–¿De qué estai hablando?

–Sabés muy bien de que hablo. Seguro el mismísimo Pinochet en persona te mandó acá a sacarme lo poco que me queda. ¿Pero sabés algo, Manu? No van a poder, y Malvinas es solo el primer paso para la recuperación del territorio argentino –sentenció. Manuel sabía muy bien a lo que se refería Martín con "solo el primer paso". En esos años, el siguiente paso, era Chile. (8)

–Escúchame bien: Pinochet está muerto y tú acabas de citar a Galtieri.

No…

Esas palabras fueron como una cachetada de parte de la realidad para Martín. Acababa de citar a…

–Perdoname Manu –dijo con la voz quebrada y unas gotas produciéndose en sus lagrimales– perdoname en serio… Yo no… Estaba convencido de que allá afuera eran otros años… Porque puedo sentirlo, Manu. Siento como se genera el conflicto… Siento como vienen hacia acá, ahora mismo… Siento la herida en la pierna, está fresca, aunque físicamente esté perfecta. Siento como si poco a poco me estuvieran arrancando la piel y luego los tejidos de los músculos… Cómo si yo mismo me los estuviera arrancando… De alguna manera lo fue… Y ahora juro que voy a salir a la calle y vos no tenés que dejar que eso pase porque…

–¡Ya lo sé! ¿Vo' pensai que no sé cómo tratar contigo?

–Bue…

–Bue… ¿Qué "bue"?

–Nada, nada. Es solo que, estás en mi casa y ya me imagino que me vas a encerrar en la habitación…

–¿Qué mierda?

–…con un chaleco de fuerza –no importa que tan mal se encuentre, para Martín siempre va a ser divertido molestar al morocho.

–¡Tsss! Debí haber hecho eso desde que naciste, hueón… O en la crisis que tuviste en marzo de 2002.

–¡Pero che! Estábamos en plena crisis, la economía se iba para el carajo… Obvio que iba a estar peor…

–Maraco. Ahora siéntate en el sillón, voy a buscar cigarros y hielo.

–No rompas las pelotas –sin embargo, terminó en el sillón como un niño convaleciente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

–Che, ¿Me preparás un mate?

–¡Mish! Aún en tu más profundo sufrimiento me vai a pedir un mate… eris muy patúo hueón...

–Dale, Manu, no seas forro. Tengo ganas de algo relajante.

–Ya, ya, ¿Vei' que siempre me pedís los favores a mí?

–Te los devuelvo en septiembre.

–¡Cállate!

La mayor parte de la espera la pasó con los ojos cerrados intentando ignorar el dolor en la pierna y otras desgracias. Hasta que escuchó una risa grave y cretina.

Abrió los ojos por instinto, convenciéndose de que lo estaba imaginando todo, cuando lo vio: cejas grandes, cabello rubio ceniciento y ojos verdes. Hasta el aura de cerdo imperialista era visible. Le estaba sonriendo desde el espejo de pared que tenía enfrente.

–Siempre es un placer verlo en ese estado lamentable, Hernández.

Martín quería creer que una parte de él le estaba diciendo que no era real: que solo era su imaginación haciéndolo ver pelotudeces. Que en el fondo sabía que ni el mismísimo Arthur había disfrutado la situación en Malvinas. Que la historia es más profunda que solo Argentina vs Inglaterra. Que en el fondo, esa guerra fue producto de la decadencia de su propio país. Pero todo esto era un sufrimiento tan grande que decidió ignorarlo y expresar su furia contra su objetivo.

Se levantó lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía y se dirigió hacia el espejo, todo su odio, ira y pena en su puño derecho. Le dio en la cara a Inglaterra, y éste se desvaneció.

Pero, en el espejo quebrado comenzó a aparecer otra cara. Era la de un hombre viejo, canoso y de nariz ancha. Vestía un uniforme militar argentino y parecía un idiota con solo verlo. A Martín se le heló la sangre y dio dos pasos para atrás. Solo para que sus puños cobraran vida propia y comenzaran a destruir el espejo, haciendo que montones de pedacitos de cristal quedaran esparcidos por el suelo y otros clavados en su piel.

Manu volvió corriendo al living apenas escuchó el sonido de algo rompiéndose, solo para encontrarse al argentino vuelto una demoledora.

–¡Martín, para hueón!

–¡Está ahí, carajo! ¡Sigue ahí!

–¿Quién?

–Arthur… O Galtieri. Creo que están los dos… Puta madre están los dos. ¡No se van más! ¡La concha de su madre!

–¡No hay nadie ahí! –Dicho esto, le pegó un puñetazo en la cara que lo dejó en el suelo– ¿Ahora estai' más calmao', hueón?

–¡La puta que te parió, Manuel!

–Listo, ya vai a estar bien.

–Es muy fácil para vos decirlo, a vos nunca te arrebataron nad…

Martín no terminó la frase porque dos manos lo agarraron de los hombros y los apoyaron contra el piso, haciendo que él vea a Manu (el cual parecía que iba a asesinarlo de una patada en la cara).

–¿Me vai a decir que no sé cómo te sentís, mierda? ¡Claro que sé, po! Yo también escucho los gritos, siento la rabia de todo mi pueblo. A ellos también les quitaron todo. ¡No fuiste el único desgraciao'! Me acuerdo que le di la mano a Pinocho y me dan ganas de cortármela. No te atrevai a insinuarlo… Y… ¿Qué no me arrebataron tierras? ¿Eris ahueonao, acaso?

–Yo… Manue…

–¡Ahora cállate! –y dejándolo en el suelo, se levantó y prendió un cigarrillo.

Martín miró el techo como si fuera lo único con sentido en este mundo. Además del sufrimiento que le causaban los recuerdos y la culpa, ahora encima se sentía un egoísta. No sabía lo que decía.

Tampoco sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo divagando en sus pensamientos, está vez un poco más coherentes. Hasta que llegó a la conclusión, esa que había descubierto hace años, mucho antes del '76, pero la cual ignoraba por no tener tiempo de afrontarla:

–Toda esta mierda, por una guerra que ni siquiera era nuestra.

Manuel escuchó eso. Dejó de caminar por la casa como un maniático hiperactivo y observó a la Argentina tirada en el suelo, junto con los pedazos de espejo rotos, y los restos de una Constitución incinerada a unos pasos. Pensó en lo que había dicho la Argentina, y asintió.

Martín lo vio asentir, y comenzó a llorar. Por todo. Se quedó dormido, ahí en el piso frío. Hasta que de repente no hubo más suelo, el cual luego volvió en forma mucho más blanda y cálida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo despertó la luz del sol y el tráfico. Ya no le dolía la pierna, pero sí la cabeza. Sentía que la cama daba vueltas y que en cualquier momento iba a salir corriendo a vomitar al baño.

"¿Cama? Imposible, ayer ni en pedo me dormí en una cama. Tan loco no estoy, che" pensó mientras se miraba a sí mismo, viéndose acostado en su cama, vestido, y con una frazada encima.

Dejándola de lado, fue arrastrando los pies hasta el living-comedor. Ya se imaginaba el desastre.

Se quiso matar cuando vio ese caos al que se atrevía a llamar casa. "¿Manu no me podía hacer el favor de limpiar un poco, no? ¿Ni de quedar…? Ni de quedarse. Ya se fue… Es un país, Martín, como vos. Obvio que no se iba a quedar…"

Con este pensamiento, se acercó a su constitución destruida. Se sintió el idiota más grande del Mercosur pero le dolía demasiado la cabeza para seguir con el mismo asunto. Ya tendría tiempo para meditar. De paso, agradecerle a Manuel, tal vez invitarlo a unas birras. Por ahora solo quería continuar con la marcha su país y su gente. Los golpes de la memoria son eso: recordatorios, y no importa lo que pesen, sirven para que nunca más se repita la misma historia.

 

 

  
__...Fin._ _

* * *

(1) Día en que se recuerda el golpe de estado de 1976, cuando la Junta Militar derrocó a la en ese entonces presidenta Isabel Perón.

(2) Jorge Rafael Videla: Comandante del ejército y presidente de facto desde 1976 a 1981. Y lo otro: el Mundial '78, si bien Argentina ganó, fue nada más y nada menos que una medida política para distraer y eliminar ideas de que en la dictadura había terrorismo de estado. Una forma de decir "acá en Argentina está todo bien."

(3) Asociación de madres y abuelas que buscan a sus hijos desaparecidos.

(4) El intelectual de anteojos es Rodolfo Walsh, un militante que participó en varias alianzas y en ANCLA, "Agencia de noticias clandestinas." Las atrocidades que narra son las cosas que él describe en la carta que escribió un día antes de su desaparición (ver: Carta abierta de un escritor a la Junta Militar). Lo otro, la frase del final: "de un país que no existe" no es mía. Es una cita a "El ojo de la patria" de Osvaldo Soriano. La original es: "Soy un espía muerto de un país que no existe".

(5) La declaración de independencia argentina se declaró el 9 de julio de 1816 en la casa de Tucumán, en la pequeña provincia con el mismo nombre.

(6) Leopoldo Galtieri: Un idiota. Teniente General del Ejército, miembro de la Junta militar y presidente de facto entre finales de 1981 y mediados de 1982. Y fue el comandante en jefe durante la guerra de Malvinas. Lo de "si quieren venir que vengan, que les daremos batalla" es la frase más recordada del discurso de Galtieri del 2/04/1982, cuando se realizó la invasión a Malvinas.

(7) Augusto Pinochet: Jefe del Estado Mayor del ejército, dirigió el golpe de estado de estado del 11/09/1973 y presidente de facto hasta 1990. Luego: cuando Martín acusa a Chile de conspirar contra él, es porque, Inglaterra, durante la guerra de Malvinas recibió apoyo chileno (cabe aclarar que la relación Argentina-Chile era pésima en esos años. En el '78 por el conflicto del Beagle estuvimos a punto de entrar en guerra).

(8) "solo el primer paso" parte del discurso de Galtieri del 2/04/1982.

**Argentinismos:**

Pelotudo: derivado de "pelotas". Es un insulto, como idiota, tonto.

Forros: otro insulto, un poco más fuerte que pelotudo. Significa hijo de puta, mala persona, etc. También es un nombre para los preservativos.

Guita: Dinero.

No rompas las pelotas: No molestes.

Ni en pedo: Ni borracho.

**Chilenismos:**

Hueón (huevón): derivado de "huevos". Se dice tanto como un insulto o de forma amistosa.

Maraco: Marica.

Patúo (patudo): confianzudo, de manera impertinente.

**Author's Note:**

> El culpable de que este one-shot exista es Osvaldo Soriano, por escribir "El ojo de la patria"; una novela fantástica, surrealista y contemporánea sobre los ideales de la patria. Y su cómplice fue la banda Serú Girán, por sus canciones "Canción de Alicia en el país" (esta habla de la dictadura, la letra es hermosa) y "nos veremos otra vez" (otra bonita, me hace pensar en algunas parejas de Hetalia, incluyendo el ArgxChi). Les agradezco a todas/os por leer. ¿Les gustó? Cuéntenme en los comentarios. :D


End file.
